1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a lock device for the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional portable computer includes a housing and a cover rotatably attached to the housing. Thus the cover can be flipped open and, on some models, the cover may be twisted about an axis perpendicular to the rotatable axis between the cover and the housing. The cover includes two flat opposite surfaces, one of the surfaces is a screen. The other surface may be metal or hard plastic.
When the cover is locked onto the housing, a locking device is also used in the portable computer cooperating with the hinge to complete the locking operation. However, the locking device usually includes a latch mounted on the screen side of the cover, and the latch engaging groove formed in a top side of the housing for engaging the latch. As such, the cover can only be locked to the housing when the screen side of the cover faces the housing. This limits the utility of the vertically rotatable cover of the portable computer.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved lock device resolving the above problem in the industry.